


WHERE TO LOOK

by comicsandtea



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandtea/pseuds/comicsandtea
Summary: Where is one meant to look in these situations?





	

He had no idea where to look, how to hold his hands, how he should stand, how should he even be breathing right now? His heart was distracting him from its thunderous thumping in his chest. He closed his eyes taking a breath in and composing himself, staying as calm as he could, even though he was more nervous then he had ever been in his life at this moment. He still had no idea where he should look when he opened his eyes. They don't exactly teach this in the agency.

Ignoring the drum in his chest he opened his eyes and turned his head to the side and looked into the distance. His breathing stopped, along with time and space. Even the low drum in his chest seemed to slow down. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this real? Was he real? Was this all a dream? What was in front of him was just too beautiful, too perfect, to incredible to be real or something of this world.

She was looking down slightly, watching her steps, as she made her way over to him. White flowers held delicately in her hands. The hands he oh so wished he could hold right now and never let go. Her dress fitting her perfectly, as though it were made for her. The material gently cascading down the floor, moving as though the two were one as she made her steps closer to him. When she glanced up at him, tilting her head up, that beautiful smile crept its way to her lips.

He smiled uncontrollably and felt his eyes sting from the tears that were starting to form in his eyes, how could someone be so perfect? His chest was shaking as he tried to keep his tears in. He had heard the clichés, he had heard the stories, and he thought them bullshit when his friends had told him. But now in this spot where he was standing, he could not believe his eyes. How could he be so lucky? He felt like he was going to burst into tears and fall to his knees. She was so beautiful, glowing.

Time slowly returned to its normal speed as she came closer and the drumming in his chest returned.

She held her hand out to take his and he held it without hesitation guiding her in front of him, she whispered a small, "hey" to him and he whispered back. He couldn't stop smiling while he was holding both her hands after she gave her flowers to the maid of honour (her best friend from before she joined the FBI). She was even more beautiful up close. He could see every detail of her features. The flecks in her (eye colour) eyes, the way they shined and how she had been crying too.

"I love you." He mouthed to her.

He had been told to write notes for his vows so he wouldn't forget them, part of him wished he had listened to them, but there was no turning back now. He took a breath in.

"(Your name), you have shown me a whole new world You helped me understand that just because I don't understand something it doesn't mean it's wrong . . .you showed me the joy and happiness that I never knew I needed and that I don't know how I can go without or how I lasted without it. You gave me friendship even when I rejected it. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life. I love you so much," he paused wiping his eyes from tears, taking in a shaky breath, "and that is why I say this with everything that I have that I, Norman Jayden, take you to spend my life with. I vow to never take score... even if I'm obviously winning; I vow that I love you. And, I promise, that I always will love you. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he didn't wipe his eyes as he let go of her hand a second time to hold up his pinky.

She wiped her eyes with her free hand, her smile larger than before, "Norman, I have scared you countless times, and it was during those times that I knew I always wanted you by my side. You let me into your life, you've been my best friend, kept me by your side. Been there for me - even when I was an utter terror. Given me love, friendship, and strength that I had never known nor knew I could receive from a person. You are the stars in my night and the clear after the storm. I promise to always love you, and who you will become.

"I vow to listen to your advice, and occasionally I might actually take it, I vow to never take score even if you think you're winning. I vow to always admire your huge, strong, powerful, enduring and determined . . . heart-"

Norman bit his lip holding back his laughter, the guests laughed and some whistles were heard which ended up making him crack up into a grin.

You laughed slightly to yourself, and looked back up at him with a grin, clearing your throat, "I vow that I will love you. And I promise that I will always love you. No matter what."

"One up me," he murmured to her and she giggled.

She hooked her pinky around his, "I (full name), take you Norman Jayden to be my lawfully wedded husband."


End file.
